Arata, the orphan LBX player and the youngest teacher in the world
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: I made this thinking there is Arata x Muraku fans out there and I made this for them. I don't have a summary for the story, sorry. There's no sex scenes in the story or any thing that means death with blood. The main pair is Arata x Muraku. Supernatural for Arata's powers and Hurt/comfort for Muraku being there for him. P.S, Arata thinks of Haruki and Hikaru as brothers.


Annie: Hi, everyone. This is my second fandom of Danball Senki Wars.

Arata: What is this story about this time?

Muraku: Not other one.

Annie: Yes, Muraku. Another one. And Arata, this one is about you and Muraku as a couple.

Arata and Muraku: WHAT?

Annie: Yeah. And to my dear readers, enjoy the story. :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been 180 days since Muraka and I started dating.' Arata thought.<p>

Muraka asked Arata to date him secretly and Arata said yes. Since then, they kept it under cover with the help of headmaster who gave them a room they can eat and meet in at night. Arata told Muraku all about him-self and about his parents.

"I'm sorry about you're parents. I wish I can do something about it." Muraku said. Arata told him about watching his parents getting viciously bloody murdered in front of him when he was only four years old (his parents got killed in front of him on his fourth birthday at 11:30 PM).

"It's O.K, I'm surprise to survive the streets for 10 years without the police trying to caught me. How hard is it to caught a kid that can steal food and clothing to survive on the streets?" Arata said. Arata survive on the streets by stealing food and clothing without the cops caught him.

"How come the cops didn't caught you?" Muraku asked.

"I do not know. Guess because I can run fast thanks to me running around the ally ways a lot of my times." Arata said.

"How did you get to keep you're LBX?" Muraku asked.

"I sent a letter to headmaster about me winning 79 + 4 (The fourth one is after he won his third one, even if he give up on his second tournament) tournaments to get money plus the money my parents gave me if they die for silver credit and that's why he he let me keep my LBX with me because my parents gave it to me for my fourth birthday." Arata said.

"Arata, where do you go after wartime?" Haruki asked Arata joining dinner in Jenock's dominate.

"It's none of you're time to worry about me. I'm a big boy, not a little kid. So, stop asking me where I go all the time." Arata said to his captain before he left the dominate to his boyfriend's place. Haruki couldn't believe what Arata said to him. Muruka let's Arata inside the dominate and brings him to his room.

"Why did Haruki have to keep asking here I go after wartime? I hate it when he asked that, but I hurt his feelings by what I said to him. I can't keep hurting my team mates feelings." Arata said with tears coming down his cheeks and Muraku wrapped the tears away.

"It's O.K, it's O.K. You didn't mean to hurt you're friends feelings." Muraku said to Arata. Arata fall asleep on Muraku before Muraku put Arata in his (Muraku's PJ's) sleep wear and put him in his (Muraku's bed) bed to sleep. It was morning and Arata woke up in Muraku's arms. Muraku haves his arms wrapped around Arata's body to stop nightmares from coming back. Arata went back to sleep because today is Saturday and there's no school day. Muraku woke up 3 hours after Arata woke up and he looked down at Arata who's sleeping peacefully. Headmaster came to Muraku's dominate to see both Muraku and Arata because he has something to talk about, it's about Arata.

"Headmaster, what's wrong? You look worried." Muraku said.

"It's Arata. The prime minister sent me more info on Arata that Arata didn't remember about." Headmaster said as he give them the info the prime minister sent him. Arata's eyes wide because he doesn't know about this.

"How can this be? I don't understand." Arata said with fear in his voice. The info said 'Arata Sena was charged for 4 degree murder of killing 1,050 people.' 'Arata Sena is abused child who was taking after his parents were murder and was taught how to kill people by the World Savers.' 'Arata Sena was charged for stealing info from prime ministers in different courtiers.' 'Arata Sena is charged for selling guns and drugs on the streets.' Arata didn't know what was happening because he couldn't have done it at all and Arata doesn't know to: kill, hack, selling guns and drugs plus he doesn't know who the World Savers.

"How can I do this when I do know how to kill, hack, selling guns and drugs plus I don't know who the World Savers? How can I?" Arata said. Muraku pulled Arata to him before Arata pulled his pocket knife out to cut him-self and hugged Arata tightly. Arata leaned into Muraku for comfort because he was confuse about the info.

"The prime minster wanted me to recoded you, but I didn't because we both know you couldn't have done it. The prime minster is talking to the cops of the crimes." The headmaster said before his cellphone ringed.

"Hello? Prime minister, what's wrong? What? How can that be? Some scientist did what to him? What? That's not good. Is there a way to remove it? But what? Make him blind, drift or both? What's the chances of that happening? 50/75 chances? 50 for him not to go...and 75 for it to happening to him? O.K, I have them with me and no I didn't recoded Arata because he said he doesn't know how to do any of that and he doesn't know how to hack. He's been living on the streets for 10 years. All he ever steal is food for him to eat and that's it. O.K, thanks. *Hangs up* That was the prime minister." Headmaster said.

"What were you talking about?" Muraku asked.

"He says Arata was experimented on and drugs was put in him, so evil people can use him to kill people like in the info I showed you because all that Arata did do and he was controlled by them to do all that." Headmaster said. Arata freaked out before he started to shake uncontrollable. Muraku had to hug Arata before he hurts him-self.

"Arata, calm down. They were put in jail for life and they're notes show a cure for it. But it'll give a 50/75 chance of you going blind, drift or both. You can't kill people. You need to let go of the past because you're memories may have came back." Headmaster said.

"But I'm a killer." Arata said. "Arata, I love you for who you are not what you are." Muraku said. Arata looked at Muraku before he hide his head in the neck of Muraku.

"We need to take some of Arata's blood to make a clone to make sure the cure will work or not." Headmaster said. Arata let them take 20-30 bottles of his blood and Muraku was there to help Arata. 5 weeks went by and Headmaster gave Muraku and Arata a house of they're own to live together in with two keys to it. Muraku and Arata went inside the house, they were surprise at what they saw. On the first floor, there was a kitchen, a dinner room, a living room and a library combined with a working office which has one big table. On the second floor, there is two bed rooms, two bathrooms, a nursery and on the third floor, there's a huge mass of bed in the middle of the room with two dressers, two closest and a huge fireplace to the right with 4,000 logs.

"Whoa, this is a lot to take in. Where did he get this stuff?" Arata asked.

"I got no idea how he did it." Muraku said as he unpacks his stuff in to one of the dressers and into one of the closest. Arata did the same thing and put his stuff away.

"Haruki might ask what's going on and why I moved out the dominate without telling him. How do I say 'Oh, sorry. I just found out 5 weeks ago that I was controlled to kill people and I need to get a experiment out of me, but I may go blind or duff or both. So I move out to hide it from you.' That will make him shout at me for hiding it and for not telling him about it." Arata said. Muraku knows what Arata means by that and he hates it, too. He hide the relationship from his own team mates and Headmaster had to help hide it from everyone else, but the prime minister because he's trying to help out in any way to hid them from the World Savers since Arata was under their control to kill people.

"I know how you feel. I hate hiding things from my own team mates. I wish there was a other way out of this." Muraku said. The prime minister said there was a under tunnel in the second world and they can bring who ever they want with them off the island.

"The headmaster knows where it is. We have the map to go in it and find the way out to the main land where there be a airplane to take us away." Muraku said. 5 to 10 days passed and the clones made from Arata's blood kept acting wired before they killed each other until there was no more clones.

"The clones kept destroying each other after the cure is put in them. I don't think you can handle the cure." Headmaster said to Arata.

"I don't want the cure then. I can train my-self to control it." Arata said before he left the office. 30 days went by and Arata is doing training to control his powers. Muraku kept an eye on him and helped in any way he can. 10 days went by and Arata controlled all 4 of his powers and can use them to help deafen the school with. 30 weeks has passed and the school has a new teacher named Seredy Kreisler. Arata grabbed Muraku's hand tightly and Muraku knew who that was thanks to Arata.

"Arata grabbed my hand tightly after he saw Seredy's face." Muraku told headmaster.

"Why?" Headmaster asked.

"I asked him what was wrong and he said Seredy is part of the World Savers." Muraka said and headmaster's eyes wide.

"I got to warn the prime minster." Headmaster said before he called the prime minster about Seredy and the prime minster was shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them away from him." Headmaster said.

"Thanks." Muraku said before he left the office and went to Arata at their house. 5 days went by and Seredy toke over the school.

"We need to get Professor Mito out of the Second World." Arata said.

"But how?" Haruki said.

"Arata, use your powers to teleport Professor out of there and get him in the airplane with Jin-san and Mito-san there as well." Muraku whispers into Arata's ear. Arata nods and closed his eyes before concentrating on Professor Mito, Jin-san and Mito-san to be teleport inside the airplane and he saw it happened before he left a note for them to know what is going on and how they got there.

"Done. What about the others?" Arata asked in a whisper to Muraku.

"Trust me. I know what to do." Muraku said in a whisper. After Muraku whispered into Arata's ear, Seredy came on the speakers with a angry voice.

"Which one of you went into the Second world and got Professor Mito out of there?" Seredy said with rage. Everyone was shocked by this, but Arata, Muraku and headmaster.

'Arata and Muraku. He he. Try and stop them. Arata is stronger than you are, Seredy because you, World Savers, experimented on him and didn't know he could train him-self to make the experiments become powers he can control with his mind.' Headmaster thought to him-self. Muraku smirked inside his mind and thought of idea.

"Arata, why don't you teleport the prime minster's son and his team mates to the prime minster's office? They will be safe and sound plus nothing will brake into the prime minster's office." Muraku whispers into Arata's ear. Arata nods and again concentrated on Rikuya, Roy, Akane and Kouta to be teleported to the prime minister's office and Arata saw it happened, while his team mates are freaking out because they disappeared out of the blue like that, with a note for them and the prime minister to know what's going on. Arata added a 'P.S. You need to tell them what's going on, Sir.' on to the note for the prime minister to know only. Muraku was laughing inside, so no one will think he knows what's going on in the room.

"Arata, teleport our friends and us to the Second World. We can escape this place with our friends. Make sure the other students are at their homes with a note to let their parents know that they are going to be home. The headmaster needs to come with us and the teachers need to be at the port on the main land. Headmaster called the cops without Seredy knowing about it, so the cops will look after the teachers and will come here to put the World Savers in jail for 60 years." Muraku whispers into Arata's ear. Arata nods and before he could do it, Seredy had started to talked again.

"If no one answers me, I will... (Everyone hears Seredy gasping and something liquid hitting the floor) WHO POURED THAT RED PAINT ON ME?! I KNOW ONE OF YOU DID IT!" Seredy said with more rage than before.

"What?" Haruki said before he heard Arata and Muraku laughing before they put one of their hands on the desk to support them-self's up while the other hand is holding their stomach because they are laughing to hard.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked confused.

"I can't believe you did that, Arata! How did you put the red paint in there without no one knowing it? Headmaster must of told you to do it so if any one but him sits in there, the red paint will pour all over them." Muraku said after laughing so hard. Everyone was shocked that the headmaster told Arata to do that.

"Shit, I forgot that he was listening to this." Muraku said because Seredy did heard it and snapped badly.

"WHAT?" Seredy said with shock. Arata was still laughing at Seredy and everyone, but Muraku thought 'He's a dead man/died meat.' because Arata isn't stopping.

"Arata, I think you should stop before Seredy hurts you." Muraku said and Arata stopped laughing. Everyone knows Seredy went off the speakers to find headmaster.

"Arata, you better hurry and save headmaster." Muraku said out loud.

"Huh?" Kaito said before Arata closed his eyes and got headmaster in the Second World by the tunnel. Arata didn't open his eyes until his friends (With their real LBX's and the schools LBX's) are in the Second World with him and Muraku, then he teleported the other students home with a note for the parents first before the students showed up in their house with their LBX's (Both: Their own LBX's and the school's LBX's) and the teachers were sent to the port on the main land where the cops are waiting for them. Arata opened his eyes before Muraku caught him because he used to much of his teleport power.

"Arata, are you O.K? How did we get here?" Haruki asked when he got to Arata because he is worried about him and Arata fainted for using his powers to much.

"Headmaster will explain it to you. For now, Arata needs to rest. Hikaru, can he use you're lap to sleep on?" Muraku said.

"Sure." Hikaru said before Arata's head has placed on his lap. While Arata is taking his nap, Muraka is looking for the entries in the wall and headmaster is explaining how they got here. Haruki freaked out and was about to shout when he heard something.

"Huh?" Kaito said again. Muraku had found the secret entries in the wall and the door opened up.

"Found it. O.K, let's get off this island." Muraku said before he picked up Arata, who is still asleep and is smiling, and let headmaster lead the way throw the tunnel. Everyone followed before they heard the door closed behind them and the tunnel glowed light blue of the sea which lighted the tunnel all the way to the end.

"Let's go." Headmaster said before he leaded them throw the tunnel with the map. For 2 hours they went threw the tunnel until they got to the end and Muraku passed Arata to Haruki before he pushed 5 stones in to open the door. The stones were colored and had to be pushed in order: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple. Muraku did that and the door opened up. Everyone went throw and saw Jin- san and Mito-san with her father were in a jumbo huge airplane.

"Where did the tunnel lead us?" Gendou asked. "This is where the airplane waits to take Arata away from the school to protect him. Let's get on and I'll explain more about it." Headmaster said as he leads them to the plane.

"What about the others?" Mito asked after they got to the plane.

"I told Arata to get them off before he brought us to the Second World. He fell asleep on his own." Muraku said.

"So that's why four of our classmates vanishing from the room." Kaito said.

"Yep." Arata said in a sleepy voice.

"Good thing there's a bed inside for you to sleep on, Arata. How's the professor doing?" Muraku said.

"He's fine. Still asleep in the second bed inside." Mito said. Everyone got on the plane before it toke off into the sky.

"I wonder what Seredy is doing right now." Jin said.

"I bet ya he is trying to finger out how everyone got off the island without him knowing." Muraku said and everyone pictured him trying to finger out how everyone left the island.

"And where head master went to since he let some one poured that red paint on him." Muraku said with a smirked and Arata was smiling at the smirk, knowing he caused the red paint to be poured all over Seredy and his cloths.

"What do you mean by the second one?" Mito asked. Arata and Muraku laughed for 10 minutes until Arata fall asleep on his bed with a smile on his face and everyone just gently smiled at the way Arata fall asleep.

"She will like it when he comes at her place to stay." Headmaster said.

"Huh? Who?" Mito asked.

"He's necromancer friend, Annie. She is like a older sister to him since they talk to each other." Headmaster said.

"Huh?" Jin said.

"What's a necromancer?" Gendou asked.

"It's someone who practice of supposedly communicating with the spirits of the dead in order to predict the future." Headmaster said. Everyone was shocked that Arata's friend is what headmaster had said.

"Why is everyone shocked? She let's Arata see his parents on his birthday every year so they can see their son." Headmaster said before the pilot told everyone they are near the place. After 1 hour, they got to Annie's house which is a mega huge big mansion.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Kaito said with shock in his voice.

"That's because she's the richest person on the planet." Headmaster said. Everyone's jaw just dropped to the ground and they were wide eyed.

"WHAT?! SHE'S THE RICHEST PERSON ON EARTH?" Everyone shouted.

"ANNIE-ONII-SAMA!" Arata shouted before he ran to a 18 year old girl who was outside the mansion because she was in her tree house, that's in a jumbo oak tree, and she has a half of her face cover with bandage.

"What happened to her?" Mito said like a mother would to their children who are wounded.

"I was stack in a boat and a shark showed up before it bite the boat and got me out. He also brought me to the surface of the sea before he brought me back to land with people freaking out because I was on a shark plus I was wounded. I told the cops where the boat is and who owns it because I was taking as hostage to make the prime minister to give them 2.5 million yens to free me. I know how to shot guns and tanks since I was in the war for 14 years." Annie said.

"You were in the war?" Kaito asked shocked.

"Yep. I was 4 years old and I don't take shit from anyone. I even beaten a general and he was black, blue and purple before he fainted." Annie said. Everyone freaked out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, but headmaster and Arata shouted.

"I knew because she was the one who likes to talk about anything, but her past." Arata said.

"Why?" Haruki asked. Annie looked sad but she really have a smile on her face.

"I watched my parents get viciously bloody murdered in front of me, just like Arata did when he was 4 years old. I'm just a 18 year old girl who is a orphan and is just a safe house keeper for the prime ministers of each courtiers. I'm glad Arata is here because he lives here only for the winter then go back onto the streets again. He's been doing that for 10 years and he never sleeps in a bed until he comes here for winter." Annie said.

Everyone, but Arata, Muraku and headmaster freaked out about Arata's past and what happened to him. Well, not everything about him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm you're captain and I need to know to make sure you don't get hurt." Haruki said to Arata with angry and hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but how am I going to tell you 'Oh, sorry. I didn't want to tell you my past because I didn't want you to be my mother who worries about me every single time when I'm hurt or when I'm sad about something and I didn't want to tell you because you will spend more of you're time on me more than you spending time with the other captains in the captain meetings you have with them.' That will make you shout at me for hiding it and for not telling you about it." Arata said with more hurt in his voice then Haruki had in his voice and his eyes were watering up. Everyone couldn't believe Arata didn't want Haruki to worry about him every time and didn't want him be with him every day to make sure he is O.K.

"Arata, you mean? But I always worry about my team mates like their were my brothers and I always worried about you all the time even when you didn't know it, I follow you to make sure you don't get hurt. It's my job as captain to worry about my team mates even if they don't want me to, I still worry about them." Haruki said with sadness in his voice before he saw, more like didn't see, Arata run and jumped on him to give him a hug. Muraku knew why Arata hugged him, it was because Arata sees him as a big brother that he never had and that goes for Hikaru as well.

"Arata, what are you..." Haruki asked before Arata speak up.

"You got a problem with me hugging my big brother finger?" Arata said in Haruki's chest and Haruki hugged Arata back.

"When is bedtime? I keep forgetting what time we go to bed at." Arata said.

"9:30 PM and I finger you want to be with you're boyfriend." Annie said, but smirked at the last one and smirked even more when she saw Arata and Muraku's faces turn red.

"Huh?" Mito and Jin said.

"Arata and Muraku are dating and I think they make a super cute couple." Annie said with yaoi fan girl voice. Everyone, but Annie, headmaster, Arata and Muraku freaked out before shouting

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?!". Arata glare at his friends and teachers, but headmaster and Annie before he started to pull Muraku to the mansion and stopped to give them a warning.

"If you **break down the door**, I **will kill you with a kanta** with in 1 hour." Arata said with a angry voice, but with a dangerous tone in it. Everyone heard a message in that line and it was 'Break down the door, will kill you with a kanta' and just stepped behind headmaster and Annie for they to protect them. Arata looked away and went back to walking and pulling Muraku into the mansion. It's about 5 PM at night and Annie is doing a BBQ.

"What do you have on the BBQ?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, hey Kaito. I have 100 hotdogs, 100 hamburgers, 100 juice steaks and 100 home-made Pogo's on the BBQ." Annie said. Everyone freaked out while Arata had a smile on his face.

"You always BBQ more than you should, Annie. Where do you get the food from?" Arata said.

"Hey! I was experimented on too by the World Savers and they told me to go kill people, they even told me to teach little kids how to kill people." Annie said before she realized what she just said.

"They what?" Mito said shocked by what Annie had said.

"They did do that to us two, but I turned mine into powers." Arata said.

"I knew about it because the prime minister got more info on you and gave them to headmaster. One of the info was you got experimented on by the World Savers." Muraku said before headmaster told everyone about Arata and what was on the info prime minister gave him. Haruki got a 'over-protective big brother here' look on his face with a mad look in his eyes and everyone has never seen before on his face. Annie ran into her mansion and didn't come back out.

"I'll take over the BBQ, then." Jin said before he turned to the BBQ saw Arata at the BBQ and he's really good at the BBQ.

"Arata?" Muraku said with shock because he didn't know Arata can use a BBQ.

"What? I know how to cook and how to clean, I just never done it until I got into school." Arata said before he pulled the food off the BBQ and shouted "ANNIE, DINNER IS READY! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE ALL EAT IT AND THERE WILL BE NONE FOR YOU!" to which Annie jumped out of the window of the mansion and landed, like a cat on all four, on her feet. Everyone freaked out because any one would of died off that height and Annie just laugh at their faces while Arata smiled.

'I wonder what Seredy is doing. May be he's shouting at people.' Arata thought before he started to sing a song his mother had taught him.

"A distant golden star twinkles in the night sky, It's the same color as the little bird I looked up at in my dream last night. On sleepless nights, I sing a song alone. Together with the passing wind, I pick up my thoughts and fly. The distant silver moon shines in the night sky. It's the same color as the wild roses blooming in my dream last night. On tender nights, I sing a song alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, Riding on wings of dreams. On tender nights, I sing a song alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, Riding on wings of dreams." Arata surprises everyone, but Annie since she knew he can sing.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Haruki asked.

"Mom taught me when I was 2 years old. She sings all the time to help put me to sleep." Arata said with a sad smile on his face.

"Arata, are you O.K?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm missing my parents. It's just, it's been 10 years since that day. I want you to meet them, but I don't know how you'll take it." Arata said sadly.

"Arata, why don't you sing another song to help calm you down." Annie said.

"You're not surprises that Arata can sing?" Mito asked.

"No, I knew he can sing because I have been helping him in lessons to make him better at it." Annie said before Arata started singing again.

"So as the boy fell to sleep, The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One, by one...What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles. What trickle down to Earth are the thousands of Dreams... dreams... On the night when the silver eyes were shining, What came to born was you, as you shined. In the midst of the ever passing time, Return the prayers back down to the Earth. I will never cease to pray, Oh please show the child what love is. Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. So as the boy fell to sleep, The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One, by one...What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles. What trickle down to Earth are the thousands of Dreams... dreams... On the night when the silver eyes were shining, What came to born was you, as you shined. In the midst of the ever passing time, Return the prayers back down to the Earth. I will never cease to pray, Oh please show the child what love is. Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. I will never cease to pray, Oh please show the child what love is. Please give a kiss to his hands you hold." Arata stopped singing before he heard a voice in his head. Arata went to a jumbo ginkgo tree and looked at it with a smile.

"Looks like Kohaku is looking forward to hearing that song again." Annie said.

"Who?" Jin said.

"Kohaku is the angel that brought me back to life because he loves me. It was when I was 3 and he became the ginkgo tree that Arata is looking at. He can hear the voices of the animals and the plants. He's going to sing to him and bring him back, but as a human and Hohaku is still going to have his powers." Annie said before Arata put one of his hands on the trunk, but there was another hand as well.

"Huh? Muraku?" Arata said shocked that Muraku has his hand on his own.

"I want to help." Was all Muraku said. Arata smiled and some how Muraku got the song in his head and knew Arata did it for him to know the words. (Bold: Muraku, Italic: Arata and Underlined: Both)

_Arata: Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
>Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku<br>Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
>Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue<br>_  
><strong>Muraku:<strong> **Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
>Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono<br>Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
>sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa<strong>

Both: yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you  
><span>ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you<span>  
><span>Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo<span>  
><span>hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto<span>  
><span>yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru<span>  
><span>watashi no te to kimi no te wo<span>  
><span>tsuyoku tsunagu mono<span>

Everyone, but Annie had their jaws on the ground because Muraku could sing just as good as Arata and the tree started to glow a big bright light blue color before becoming a 20 year old man again.

"Hokaku! I'm so glad you're back!" Annie said as she ran to him before giving him a tight hug to which he returned with a smile on his face.

"Annie, I'm back and never leaving." Hohaku said. Annie looked up at the man she loves and smiled at him.

"Arata and Muraku, thank you for bringing me back." Hohaku said.

"You're welcome." Arata said. After having dinner, they all went to bed and slept for 5 weeks straight and woke up to a roar from outside. Everyone, but Annie, Muraku, Arata and Hohaku got out of bed and went to see what is was before meeting a tiger outside.

"AHHHH, TIGER!" They screamed before Arata and Muraku came to the door.

"What's going on here?" Muraku asked.

"Tiger!" Haruki said as he points at the tiger. Arata looked at the tiger before Annie and Hohaku came down the stairs.

"Why is everyone shouting for? It's too early for that." Hohaku said.

"But there's a tiger outside." Kaito said before the tiger roared again.

"I don't know what weirder: the fact that the tiger is roaring for food or the fact that it's owner is Arata." Annie said with a 'I know why the tiger is here and don't ask me, I'm to sleepy to answer questions right now.' tone of voice. Everyone turned and saw the tiger is purring a storm while Arata is rubbing it's ears with his right hand. The prime minister, his son and his son's friends came 5 days later with news.

"Seredy is in jail, who is 90 years old with artificial organs called Optima, and so is the whole World Savers are as well. I told them and my son sort of hates me for keeping it from him." The prime minister said.

"I don't think he does hate you, he's more of angry at you." Arata said. Everyone went back to the school and headmaster asked Arata, Muraku, Haruki and Hikaku to see him in his office with the prime minister. The four went up to headmaster's office and went in.

"You are wondering why I called you here. Sir." Headmaster said.

"I, the prime minister of Japan, want you four to be teachers here in the school and be the protectors of the Second World. There be a change in it, we won't be using Professor Mito any more. We will use a battery in his place, one that can be charge back to full power and you have access to the lost area. We want to put something there to hide it, but don't know what. Can you?" The prime minister said to them.

"I do and I know what we need plus there's a new country, one that's under Haruki's command." Arata said. 4 days went by and Arata had placed a new fortress over the lost area, so no one will now it's there. Arata became the commander of Jenock, Muraku became the commander of Rossius Union and Hikaru became commander of Harness while Haruki is the vice-commander of Harness. Their friends never went to the school again and the whole world never knew about the World Savers toke over the school to which makes it easier for the headmaster to do his work and job. 30 weeks went by and they have new students that came to the school to learn about LBX and to stop the war without any one knowing about it. Annie and Hohaku got married and Annie adopted Arata as her brother before Muraku asked Arata to marry him to which Arata yes to. Muraku and Arata got married 30 days after Annie and Hohaku got married.

10 years later...

"Don't forget to do you're homework after war time and I'll see you at war time." Arata said to his students. They left the room and Arata's two friends with his husband came into the room to see him and talk before war time.

"I'm guessing class was great today, right?" Haruki asked. The headmaster put in a new lesson for the students that teaches them about the overload and Mito's father teaches the class with Jin's help.

"You can say that and one of them asked how hot and sexy my husband is. *Laughs* The boys were confused by this, I said 'He's hotter then the sun and sexier then the most sexiest goddess in the time of the gods' and the girls went crazy saying: 'I want to meet him', 'I want to have him', 'I want to marry him' and 'I want to steal him from you'. I was shocked by what my female students said. Man, they are crazy for you, Muraku." Arata said. Muraku was shocked by this and was surprise that Arata said that about him.

"Well, that made more of the girls love him. Right, Muraku?" Hikaru said to the shocked Muraku. It's war time and Jenock won with the alliance between Rossius Union and Harness.

"Who thought we can win."

"I can't wait for the next war time."

"I wanted to make her go into break mode!"

"Hey, that's my team mate you made go into break mode! Say sorry to her!"

"Kids, stop fighting! If you don't stop, I have to make you stay after school for 30 days and that means no war time for you." Arata said as he tries to stop a fight from happening. The students freaked out and stopped fighting all at once.

"Sorry, Arata-san." The students said together.

"It's fine. The point of the Second World is for you to have fun while doing missions, O.K?" Arata said.

"Yes, Arata-san." The students said before going to their dominates and leaving Arata alone. Arata, Muraku, Haruki and Hikaru all sleep in the same house, the one headmaster gave Arata and Muraku to stay in. Arata made supper while Muraku tries to finishes marking his students work, Haruki and Hikaru try to come up with a plan to steal 18 flags from Arabista Alliance without getting any students into break mode or go into lost mode. Arata likes his new family plus Annie and Hokaru became the gaurds of the school. No one tried to take over the school ever again and Arata made sure that he and Hikaru can give birth. Arata and Muraku had sex 30 weeks ago just like Haruki and Hikaru did. Arata and Hikaru gave birth to twins each and they named the boys after their fathers and their daughters after the flowers. Life was great for everyone, even their pro LBX player friends that come to visit them on every Saturday and Sunday to see them. They have families of their own and they let the kids play around with Jin and Mito keep an eye on them. And they live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>Annie: I hope you all like it.<p>

Muraku: Not bad, but why do it?

Arata: Yeah.

Annie: I want to pair you two up.

Mito and Jin: Why make us look after the kids?

Annie: How will you know how to look after you're own kids?

Everyone: Oh.

Annie: I'm thinking of make two more stories. Ja ne until next time.


End file.
